


EVIL PATRICK

by MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN



Category: Mahou Shounen/Shojou Anime, SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon), SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon/Anime&Manga/Sponge Out Of Water)
Genre: Post SpongeBob SquarePants Sponge Out Of Water Anime, SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon/Anime&Manga/Sponge Out Of Water) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23264614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN/pseuds/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN
Summary: PATRICK TURNS EVIL AND ALL FINGERS POINT TO PLANKTON
Relationships: Karen/Sheldon J. Plankton (SpongeBob), SpongeBob SquarePants/Sandy Cheeks& Patrick Star
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

SPONGEBOB'S P.O.V.

I FINISHED WORK WHICH MEANS IT WAS TIME TO GO SEE SANDY" LATER MR KRABS BYE SQUIDWARD" I SAID WALKING OUT THE DOOR GOODBYE" SQUIDWARD SAID WAVING TO ME


	2. MEETING THE GIRLS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SQUILVIA MEETS SANDY AND THE OTHER GIRLS SO SHE HAS TO CANCEL WITH SPONGEBOB

SANDY'S P.O.V.  
OH PARDON ME GIRLS I HAVE TO AWNSER THIS HELLO?"  
HEY SANDY"


End file.
